halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Charlimarcel/Operación Trebuchet
¡Buenas tardes a todos! llevaba un tiempo queriendo compartir la información que he reunido para este blog a lo largo de los meses pasados, y creo que a más de uno es información que le interesa. ¿Por donde comienzo? Estoy convencido que la grán mayoría de los que leais este post alguna vez habreis soñado con llevar a cabo batallas a gran escala basadas en el universo de halo (ya sabéis, típico escenario con muchas unidades de infantería y vehículos reventándose unos a otros) Pues bien, hoy estáis de suerte puesto que vengo a hablaros de Halo: OPERATION TREBUCHET; un mod de conversión total para el juego sandbox de simulación y estrategia ARMA III. OPERATION TREBUCHET u (Operación Fundíbulo) nos transporta al periodo de guerra de la insurreción, aunque no os preocupeis puesto que aquellos que deseen combatir contra el Pacto podrán hacerlo gracias a la expansión First Contact o (Primer Contacto). UNSC table.png ArmA 3 Screenshot 2018.12.12 - 14.11.23.79.png ¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL ARMA III Y OPERATION TREBUCHET? Pues por supuesto el simple hecho de ser un juego de simulación, perfecto hasta el más minimo de los detalles, combates a gran escala en mapas inmensos que cubren perfectamente la superficie de provincias, gran variedad de unidades de y clases de infantería, gran variedad de vehículos terrestres aéreos y acuáticos, gran variedad de modalidades multijugador como CLB, conquista Insular, Deathmatch, Milsim etc. Además de que las partidas multijugador en servidores pueden albergar una gran cantidad de jugadores (Más de 100) ¿POR QUÉ ADQUIRÍ ARMA III? Por Operation Trebuchet, el equipo de Article2 Studios ha realizado un trabajo excelente con esta conversión. Desde muy pequeño siempre quise pilotar pelicans en combates frenéticos, lanzarme en cápsulas de descenso orbital a una ciudad atestada de enemigos y como no, rolear. Puedes hacer y ser todo lo que quieras, desde un civil, pasando por un marine a un SCDO e incluso llegando a ser un Spartan, además como ya mencioné antes es una conversión total, así que incluye todo el contenido referente a halo, desde armas a estructuras y edificaciones como vehículos. También podríamos definirlo como un Halo Wars en tercera o primera persona (Puesto que puedes alternar la vista, pero mucho más divertido. DUDAS *¿Donde puedo conseguir este mod? En la Steam Workshop *¿Donde puedo conseguir ARMA III? en cualquier página de venta de Keys para PC y en Steam. *¿Es muy caro ARMA III? eso dependerá del país en el que te encuentres. *¿Qué requisitos de hardware tiene ARMA III? bueno a pesar de que Bohemia Interactive (Creadores del juego) Aseguran que no requiere precisamente de un pepino para jugarlo; el juego sufre algunos problemas de optimización debido a su escala y otros factores, por eso recomiendo poseer un PC de gama media alta. REQUISITOS DEL JUEGO MINIMO *OS Windows 7 SP1 (64bit) *PROCESSOR Intel Dual-Core 2.4 GHz, AMD Dual-Core Athlon 2.5 GHz *GRAPHICS NVIDIA GeForce 9800GT, AMD Radeon HD 5670, Intel HD Graphics 4000 with 512 MB VRAM *GPU MEMORY 512 MB *DirectX® 10 *RAM 4 GB *HARD DRIVE 20 GB free space *AUDIO DirectX® compatible on-board *OTHER Internet connection and free Steam account to activate RECOMENDADO *OS Windows 7 / 8 / 10 (64bit) *PROCESSOR Intel Core i5-4460, AMD FX 4300 or better *GRAPHICS NVIDIA GeForce GTX 660, AMD Radeon HD 7800 Series with 2 GB VRAM *GPU MEMORY 2 GB *DirectX® 11 *RAM 6 GB *HARD DRIVE 25 GB free space, SSD / Hybrid HDD / SSHD storage *AUDIO DirectX® compatible soundcard *OTHER Internet connection and free Steam account to activate GALERÍA thumb|center|400pxthumb|center|400px thumb|center|400px ArmA 3 Screenshot 2018.12.11 - 18.48.20.66.png ArmA 3 Screenshot 2018.12.11 - 18.58.18.80.png ArmA 3 Screenshot 2018.12.11 - 19.07.13.26.png ArmA 3 Screenshot 2018.12.12 - 13.21.24.78.png ArmA 3 Screenshot 2018.12.12 - 13.40.45.07.png ArmA 3 Screenshot 2018.12.12 - 13.52.45.08.png ArmA 3 Screenshot 2018.12.12 - 13.59.09.66.png Categoría:Entradas